


Seaside

by SomnificSheep



Series: Every Day I'm Tumblin' [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomnificSheep/pseuds/SomnificSheep
Summary: “Can’t believe the bastard told us to meet him by the sea. What’s he trying to do, seduce you with poetry about the sea’s beauty or something?” Genma’s eyes narrow slightly as he grouses. “I did a much better job, I think.”





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Raizagabriel, who asked for "one giving the other a jacket and pretending they're not cold" in GenIno flavor ❤

Waves pound the rocky shoreline, sending salt into the air as Genma takes a deep, cleansing breath. Missions to the Land of Rivers always give him a sense of clarity, an acuity he finds hard to match when not confronted by an easy sea breeze. The taste of it on his lips and the wild roar of the water send soft shivers down his spine as they settle onto the ground, waiting their mark.

Ino’s shivers aren’t soft. She’s put out, if the frustration in her chakra is anything to go by, but she weathers the cold in a skimpy dress designed specifically for their mark. Her toes curl in the sand just beyond the patch of grass they sit on, tensing and untensing rhythmically with each wave that breaks over the boulders.

“You’re freezing,” Genma says softly.

“I’m fine.”

He leans into her, his head resting on her shoulder as he fumbles for the hand she’s got sitting in her lap. “I don’t know how long he’ll be. Take my coat for a bit at least. Please?” He shrugs and pulls down the zipper with his free hand, the breeze hitting his chest and holding the same unrelenting fury as the ocean. “You’re the one who has to look pretty, after all.”

“Please, even with a coat, I won’t even need a kunai.” Ino extricates her fingers and wraps her arms around herself in a hug. “My nipples are hard enough to fend off any man,” she grumbles, Genma holding back a snort at the words. “He’ll take one look at me and run for the hills.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t know.”

“I know you’re pretty beautiful, regardless of whether your nipples could put out an eye,” Genma promises. Various odds and ends jingle in his pockets as he puts the coat around her shoulders, and to his relief, she doesn’t protest. “I mean, you’re up to _my _standards, after all.”

Ino barks out a laugh before planting her forehead against his shoulder. “And what would those be?”

“Doesn’t kick me out of bed in the morning, sometimes thinks I’m funny, appreciates my oral fixation–”

“Gen,” Ino says fondly. She takes the hand he’s counting the reasons on and laces their fingers together again, bringing them to her lips to kiss his knuckles. When she’s finished, she smirks up at him through pale lashes. “I hate to break it to you, but you’re not fu–”

“Ah, don’t want to hear it.” Genma presses a finger to her mouth as he sets his jaw against a shudder threatening to break over him. He _definitely _should have brought two coats. “My poor heart couldn’t stand to break right now. I’m _hilarious.”_

“You’re a menace,” Ino says. She holds his arm up between them, watching as he trembles slightly. “And now _you’re _freezing.”

“I’m fine,” Genma parrots with a smile.

“Come here.” Ino pulls an arm out of the jacket and tugs him close, sending him off balance and very nearly crashing into her lap. She drapes the fabric over his shoulder to surround him in at least a bit of warmth, and he makes a grateful noise as they stare over the ocean together.

After a minute, he pulls out a senbon to tuck between his lips. He knows better than to occupy them with marking along her collarbones and neck as he’s so fond of, because for now, this mission, she’s not _his. _The needle is chilled against his tongue, and he takes a deep breath as the cold actually registers.

“What’s wrong?” Ino asks.

“Can’t believe the bastard told us to meet him by the sea. What’s he trying to do, seduce you with poetry about the sea’s beauty or something?” Genma’s eyes narrow slightly as he grouses. “I did a much better job, I think.”

“The best job,” Ino says. She nuzzles into his cheek and pulls the jacket tighter, smooshing their shoulders together. “Just think, when I’m done and he’s out of commission, you can take this ridiculous dress off of me. God knows I’ll have a hard enough time myself. I mean, look at the amount of straps!” She tugs on one of them, and Genma presses his forehead to hers as he tries taking a peek down the front. “Hey, no looking at me yet.”

“Baby,” Genma whines.

“Genma,” she pouts back. She looks around, craning her head back before scuttling quickly away. “He’s here, look sharp.”

Genma zips the jacket up and stands with her, a steady palm on the small of her back as her skin begins to pebble again. Their mark waves at them from where he’s coming out of the forest a ways away, and Genma leans to whisper in her ear. “Come back to me soon?”

She risks the quickest kiss to the side of his mouth. “You know I will. Write me poems about the beauty of the sea in the meantime, will you?” She starts forward, looking over her shoulder a second later. “Never forget I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments always read and _very_ much appreciated, and I always do my best to get back to them ❤️
> 
> You can also find me lurking and yelling about fictional characters on:  
[Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/aryagraceling)  
[Discord](https://discord.gg/cM8FaND)  
[Tumblr](https://somnificsheep.tumblr.com)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951)


End file.
